


【亚尔斯兰战记】 【吉斯卡尔×席尔梅斯】【NC-17】 侵略者与复仇者

by SnowytheManul



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 四年前高中生时代写的亚尔斯兰战记同人，心血来潮贴过来了。吉斯卡尔x银假面，特别OOC的肉文，虎头蛇尾，有强制威胁性行为，个别高贵老粉嫌雷别看谢谢您嘞





	【亚尔斯兰战记】 【吉斯卡尔×席尔梅斯】【NC-17】 侵略者与复仇者

**Author's Note:**

> #小说同人，时间线设定在鲁西达尼亚入侵帕尔斯，安德拉寇拉斯被俘之后。  
> #半强制性行为，后期心理描写混乱  
> #脑补丹野忍版人设   
> #可能含有时间顺序矛盾、作者智商掉线、ooc  
> #吃我一发大安利!

夜色如同一张巨大的网，将昔日安详昌盛的帕尔斯王城叶克巴达那以战败者屈服姿态扣入其中。这篇曾经富饶丰茂的土地在数天之内淬尽了血与火，染遍了战死者的泪水与哀鸣。——帕尔斯王城沦陷，统治者安德拉寇拉斯生死未卜，昔日宏伟华丽的宫殿圣堂沦为一片残垣断壁，这曾蓬勃繁荣的乐土在鲁西达尼亚的铁蹄践踏之下空余一路尸骸与硝烟。血腥弥漫的雾中一弯银月缀于天角，惨白光芒穿过血雾的薄纱照亮了浸满亡灵呻吟与啜泣的王城。  
若是月光能透过叶克巴达那皇宫百转千回的曲折廊道探寻到幽深隐秘的内室，定会为那凝固的压抑对峙气氛所惊慌失措。端坐于绢之国名贵檀木桌前的英武男子是掌有鲁西达尼亚军事权力的国王之弟吉斯卡尔，而彼方裹着一袭暗色长袍身形瘦高皮肤苍白的年轻人，正是于战乱中俘虏了国王安德拉寇拉斯并将其囚禁的，无人知其底细的银假面席尔梅斯。  
几个小时前的晚宴后，吉斯卡尔派人告知席尔梅斯深夜抵达此处共议军情。然而此时气氛绝非“共议军情”该有的事态，蹊跷阴森的暧昧气氛在空气中流转。  
“马尔亚姆的歌女，辛德拉的名妓，哪怕帕尔斯的女奴隶都曾有幸获得过我的宠爱——” 吉斯卡尔的语调刻意停顿，而对峙着的席尔梅斯早已察觉到不同寻常的压抑气氛，此刻正极力控制着情绪用以掩饰异样的、未知的恐慌骚动。  
“王弟殿下是想要其他一些异国的美女吗?若是这样，我会立刻叫人去照办。”   
席尔梅斯冰冷而淡漠地回语。敏锐如他自然明白事情不会仅仅这么简单，可眼下最能后发制人的回应便是迅速了解此次会话——这般。  
可悲之处在于他并没有法兰吉丝那种随心谛听精灵们密语的能力，亦不像魔道士般能够预见人心。否则这位自诩为帕尔斯正统王室血脉的，佩着银色面具的俊美皇子定将为接下来会发生的事情而羞愤讶异，产生无法接受的屈辱与仇恨感。  
“而现在我更好奇面前这位帕尔斯皇子的身体，尝起来是什么滋味。”   
叶克巴达那皇宫内的阴暗回廊被一簇簇火把照亮，微弱光芒将夜色衬得愈发阴森。而隐秘的议事宫室内，游走在对峙的两个男人之间的湿冷空气在下一秒近乎凝结。有那么几秒席尔梅斯的脑海一片空白。事态发展已然超出了他的预料。  
帕尔斯近三百年历史上不乏喜好狎玩男宠的帝王，市井间更流传着百年前一位君主与他麾下年轻英俊骁勇善战的骑士长之间的风流韵事。  
席尔梅斯并非对此一无所知，但他终归无法想象这种事情会发生在自己身上。  
席尔梅斯拥有着遗传自母亲的美丽容貌。明明是男人，说成美丽却丝毫不过分——如果不是因为在幼年时被火灾毁掉了右半脸孔。而现今他将烧伤用银假面遮盖住，反而多了一丝神秘而令人着魔的魅力。吉斯卡尔就注视着这张精致如艺术品般的面孔微微扭曲。一个军队管理者心思缜密如他，自然已经料到对方不会轻易就范，然而他自有方法用强制措施的政治手腕使席尔梅斯迫不得已地屈从，低下那高傲的头颅。  
“…抱歉，营中还有要紧军务亟待处理，先行告退。”  
席尔梅斯近乎咬牙切齿地做出回语。剧烈跳动的心脏擂鼓般击撼着他的胸腔，羞耻与愤怒将他淹没，他却仍强撑着做出喜怒不形于色的模样。眼下绝不能展露出一丝一毫的愤怒，若是离开鲁西达尼亚军队的力量支持，他的复国夙愿必将功亏一篑。  
正当他脊背僵直掌心冰凉地转身欲离时，吉斯卡尔的声音在身后响起。  
“我随时可以杀死安德拉寇拉斯。”   
这句看似漫不经心的话语却如达尔邦内海冰冷的巨浪般将席尔梅斯心头的怒火瞬间浇熄。佩着银假面的帕尔斯皇子双拳缓缓握紧，身躯无法抑制地颤抖。  
——不能让安德拉寇拉斯这么白白地死了，不能……这亲手弑兄篡位有纵火烧毁自己半面脸孔的，有辱凯·霍斯洛先王声名的卑鄙恶毒之人，怎能痛痛快快地死于倏然而过的刀剑之下?——必让他尝尝受尽折磨的痛苦……况且拥有“被俘的帕尔斯国王”这一重要人质作为筹码，定能遏制住从东面培沙华尔城起兵的亚尔斯兰军的行动……席尔梅斯本就苍白的面孔变得更无血色，死死咬着下唇一言不发。  
“若还是不行，我可以考虑收归你麾下所有的鲁西达尼亚兵力，你可要想好了啊，我亲爱的银假面卿。”吉斯卡尔刻意咬重了“亲爱的”这一修饰词，本应是体现同僚之间信赖的词语，此刻却已变了味道，无不含满狎昵与戏弄。片刻，席尔梅斯缓缓转过身来，“男人奸淫男人，有违依亚尔达波特教的教义。”   
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，神明?!若是真有依亚尔达波特神在庇护鲁西达尼亚，那为什么还是有无数士兵在攻城战中牺牲?这位无所不能的伟大神明为何不庇护他的子民?!”吉斯卡尔爆发出一阵狂笑，“虔诚如王兄竟然爱上了一个接连害死三位配偶的，妖邪的异教徒王妃！看看吧，这世界上难道还有比这位昏庸的君主更加有违教义的依亚尔达波特信徒吗?!”  
席尔梅斯死死咬住牙关。良久，他一言不发地垂下头，身躯颤抖双腿战栗面色苍白，下唇被咬得渗出血渍。  
“你默许了?”吉斯卡尔挑眉。  
男人玩弄男人，极少有因为动了真情而两厢情愿地结合的事例，更多的只是出于猎奇心理甚至恶意折辱强者的报复手段。男人身体不似女子温软，也无可以真正如男女之间交媾般用以交合之处——至少席尔梅斯这么想，虽然他在此之后为这个念头付出了代价——如果加以舍弃与权衡，比起功亏一篑他宁愿选择相对短暂且于己身失利更少的，暂时受辱于鲁西达尼亚的王弟。反正这笔债他迟早都要讨回来。等到他登上帕尔斯王座的那一天，他会亲手杀光这群蛮族的走狗。  
“请便吧，王弟殿下。”席尔梅斯语气冰冷空洞。  
吉斯卡尔饶有兴趣地捧住他左半边白皙秀丽脸颊，面前这位帕尔斯的皇子似是试图嫌恶地闭上双眼，可不甘示弱的尊严和恐于因态度失控而遭受进一步折辱的畏惧感最终令他选择了睁着眼睛承受这一切。  
鲁西达尼亚王弟的双唇强硬却并无粗鲁急躁地贴合帕尔斯皇子紧抿的嘴。舌尖横扫突入对方口腔领地一如鲁西达尼亚对帕尔斯的攻城略地，对方的齿列被撬开像是亚特罗帕提尼的盾阵在箭雨中溃不成军。 吉斯卡尔常年操控刀剑的手强劲有力带着老茧，自席尔梅斯的背后一路下滑，用力地爱抚怀中这具瘦削颀长身体每一寸，感受到席尔梅斯的身体因羞耻而颤抖。对方的腰肢坚韧而苗条，不同于女子的纤细柔软而别有风情，偏低的体温透过未被盔甲覆盖的细腻衣料传入他的指腹。吉斯卡尔贪婪地汲取着席尔梅斯口中些许薄荷辛味，纠缠起席尔梅斯僵硬执拗的舌深入这个并非两厢情愿的令人兴奋的背德之吻 。  
他手中的动作也未曾停止，席尔梅斯的腰肢在把玩之下抗拒地战栗，结实匀称的腰线刹那间僵直像是琵琶弦因被吟游诗人挑弄而紧绷。这个吻让席尔梅斯几欲窒息，意识仿如被丝丝抽离，头脑一片空白。   
我会杀了你们所有人...践踏我国家的人...折辱我的人...还有亚尔斯兰那个毁了我人生的小兔崽子...过了今夜，过了今夜...   
直到吉斯卡尔终于满意于对他唇齿的支配和掌控松开对他的钳制。席尔梅斯踉踉跄跄地狼狈推开他，向来阴冷深沉的眼眸被嫣红情欲浸满不复矜持，苍白面孔因缺氧呈出绯色，薄唇被亵弄得红肿。他如一条失水许久的鱼渴求滋润般拼命呼吸着空气。  
“去床上。”仰倒在覆有名贵布料的华丽大床上时席尔梅斯已差不多衣衫半解。敞开的衣襟暴露出大片苍白胸膛。他身材虽瘦削却并不羸弱，常年的剑术锻炼使得肌理匀称又不显夸张，修长笔直颈项与精致锁骨相连，虽无女性丰满柔软双乳，两片胸肌随着喘息上下起伏也是呈现出年轻胴体独有的绮丽。  
察觉到吉斯卡尔炽热的注视目光，席尔梅斯皱了皱眉。说不嫌恶是不可能的，从未有人敢像强暴女奴一样践踏这位冰冷阴森随时能置人于死地的帕尔斯王子的肉体，他们要么死于他的剑下，要么惧于他的目光。而鲁西达尼亚的王弟已将手伸入他的襟内，在凉薄平滑的胸膛上巡回。右胸的凸起意料之内地被夹住捏弄，从未享有过的奇异快感传遍全身，席尔梅斯攥住身下床单表情扭曲隐忍，极力阻止自己呻吟出声。他黑发散乱，俊美的面孔羞恼耻辱红晕遍布，乳头被抚弄得慢慢硬起，吉斯卡尔心下暗笑——就连隔着衣服都能窥见那处不堪入目的变化，像是嫩红的石榴籽在眼前成熟却尚未濡满甜美汁液般令人心焦。   
身为男人在权宜之计下承受与另一名男人的淫乱厮磨竟能享受到快感，席尔梅斯对自己不争气肉体的痛恨至极。锁骨的细腻皮肤在漆黑房间微弱的火光与昏黄油灯的映照下因湿漉的吮吻泛起水色。吉斯卡尔含着那已被揉捏的从淡棕变为桃红的红肿凸起用力一嘬时，席尔梅斯几乎尽了全力才将哀鸣锁入喉内。快感仿佛直穿头顶的烙红铁丝令他束手就擒。  
本来应该厌恶的不是吗——为什么——  
“舒服的话就叫出来吧，我亲爱的银假面卿。”   
然后席尔梅斯衣襟被彻底拉开，整个上身都暴露在吉斯卡尔目光之下，他本能地想后退，腰臀之际却迎来吉斯卡尔强健手臂牢牢拥合，鲁西达尼亚王弟的身躯挤入他无法闭合的腿间强硬不容反抗，炽热体温似要与滚烫空气一同将席尔梅斯融化，而更加炽热的男性象徽更是与席尔梅斯腿间耻处抵合相迎，雄壮昂扬的巴比伦之塔隔着一层薄薄布料宣称着叫嚣着征服与占有。   
此时于席尔梅斯而言，若是称之为完完全全的厌恶仇恨屈辱不甘就等于将吉斯卡尔带给自己的快感尽数否认，而高傲倔强如他又怎么甘心承认自己也已在一个男人类似羞辱意味的亵玩下勃起。  
吉斯卡尔看向席尔梅斯腿间。最后防线的倾塌终于来临。席尔梅斯不敢想像接下来会发生什么，而自己这具引起了对方兴趣的躯体会被怎样对待。  
仿佛察觉到席尔梅斯的恐惧般，吉斯卡尔的手又一次覆上他腰际。腹部肌理裸呈而现一清二楚，紧致匀称结实并非夸张的曲线如同艺术品，男性身体的柔韧硬挺奇异地比女子娇媚曲线更令人血脉喷张。  
“不要这么抗拒啊，银假面卿。看，你这儿已经有反应了。”   
席尔梅斯不看也知道对方所指之处是他的性器。  
他的长裤几乎是被粗暴地扯开的，以后大概不能再穿了。消瘦的髋骨，苍白笔直的长腿，略显突兀的膝盖，细而坚实的脚踝都很值得欣赏，但它们一旦比起他胯间的另一种风景，就都显得不值一提了。  
吉斯卡尔有一瞬间的失神，然后随之而来的就是气血上涌，视觉上的刺激化为一股股热流尽数向下腹汇去。  
它与他的身高成比例，与他的皮肤一样色泽浅淡，纵是微微硬起也未迸发过于夸张的青筋，顶部头冠已从束缚着的皮膜中挣脱出来，桃红色的顶端上翘着如一种警示昭告着鲁西达尼亚的军事掌权者身下承欢之人同为男子的事实。湿润的液珠划入末端稀疏的漆黑草丛画面淫乱得让人挪不开视线。  
性器被男人目光注视着无比难堪，然而席尔梅斯的抗拒更能引发吉斯卡尔的征服欲。由不得帕尔斯的皇子反抗，并拢的苍白颀长大腿已被分开掰成最为羞耻的角度中门大开，更加隐秘的地方一览无余。臀瓣不同于瘦长身躯，结实浑圆富有弹性，中间从未示人的脆弱狭小开口呈现浅褐色，仿佛未绽放的花苞。  
只是他当然不知道自己的那一处接下来会遭受怎样的开发，或者说挞伐。双腿被弯折至胸前的姿势对席尔梅斯而言惶恐多于疼痛。他习惯掌控对方，无论是什么事，可如今却要受敌国王弟支配身体隐私部分。这不仅是肉体失态更是精神折磨。目光向下瞟去就能瞥见自己不知羞耻阴茎翘得笔直抵在下腹泛起肮脏水光，席尔梅斯皱眉，他告诫自己要忍耐，不能就被鲁西达尼亚王弟“宠幸”一事自毁前程。就在他拼死压下心头诅咒时，胯间耻处似是因幻想吉斯卡尔娴熟爱抚蹂躏般又硬挺了几分，令他无地自容。  
可接下来的事令他乱了阵脚，心中残存防线轰然碎裂倾塌，随之而来的抵触抗拒与不适瞬间席卷全身。  
带有老茧的粗糙指腹并未触碰他硬挺器官，而是绕到下方戳弄那如婴儿攒手般紧闭的隐秘幽径入口。狭小开口受到突如其来刺激骤然缩紧，纹路褶皱承受着目光侵犯无意识张合。  
席尔梅斯硬压下满腔屈辱怒火，面带冰冷嘲讽盯着吉斯卡尔，“本以为王弟殿下对一个男人的身体“尝过滋味”了也就足够了，没想到还有这种爱好。”  
“我还以为银假面卿你早有心理准备。”吉斯卡尔也略显惊愕，不过瞬间之后那都为征服快意所掩盖。  
男人身体并无女子的可供进入之处，这意味着对身体更高的掌握与自我控制。然而这同样意味着更加难以启齿的部位会成为男人摧残，折辱，或美名其曰征服另一个男人的所在。  
席尔梅斯无法控制地想象到接下来自己的身体会被怎样贯穿，甚至尊严尽失地哭泣求饶的场面。这比遭受折辱本身更令他恐惧。  
——同样是王族。同样憎恨居于自己上位的君主。同样穷尽一切才能与手腕试图将王位据为己有。说他们是同类人恐怕也不为过吧?同病相怜的两个伪阴谋家各怀鬼胎，明处的结盟誓约暗地里相互监视猜疑尔虞我诈，都想着拼死榨干对方身上的价值再除之而后快——现在却连针锋麦芒的对峙都做不到了，威风凛凛雄狮正用它巨大利爪死死扼住满怀复仇杀意凶狠独狼命脉试图以最为不齿的方式令之屈从。他要他雌伏。  
辛德拉进贡房事用油膏自瓷瓶缓缓流出在吉斯卡尔指端聚成一拢，随着会阴下方耻处一阵凉意，蘸着油膏的手指已侵入席尔梅斯体内。尝试旋转拧动的行为不像是温  
柔的开拓，更像是彰示侵略者的主导地位。比女子花径更为狭小的甬道在侵犯之下谄媚地示弱了。壁肉争先恐后包裹紧贴吉斯卡尔的手指，隐隐约约的湿漉感让席尔梅斯有些恶心，被嵌入异物的身躯挣扎着，额头渗出一层薄汗，像是脱水的鱼般拼命遏制自己才避免了扭动。肠道的滚烫温度将油膏进一步融化也使得手指进出更为顺利，吉斯卡尔修剪整齐的指甲时不时故意陷进媚肉的隐蔽褶皱里刮弄，细微的刺激像是纤小的电流流经四肢百骸。  
席尔梅斯吞下了咒骂。他能清楚地感受到那些作为侵犯帮凶的油膏在他体内融化成汁液，一些甚至顺着手指与褶皱的缝隙淌出体外，洇湿身下床褥名贵布料。  
“还真是热情啊，银假面卿。”  
吉斯卡尔出言调笑羞辱，然后又探入一根手指。第二指探入的瞬间更多汁液涌出体外——那个狭窄纤细的地方是被分开成一定角度的两指硬撑开的，不属于身体主人的润滑液体争先恐后淌落。  
“......别这么得寸进尺!”  
席尔梅斯终于忍无可忍地用在情欲中虚软无力的右臂支起上身，扯住吉斯卡尔的衣领。被绯色侵占的苍白脸孔与鲁西达尼亚王弟英武威严的面庞相对。暗流涌动，一方放不下侵略征服快意，而一方放不下亡国复仇屈辱。气氛已从最初强行屈从的肉体交易转化为两头雄兽之间对峙着嘶吼着试图压制对方的修罗场。——如果不能改变雌伏的事实，至少也要让对方的征服别那么轻易得逞!  
“如你所愿，银假面卿。”   
——并非真的有意停止得寸进尺的侵犯，而是因为吉斯卡尔自己的阴茎也已在下腹胀得发疼。  
进入不像预料得那么顺利，虽借助了液体润滑，甬道仍是死死咬着不肯松开。挺起精壮腰杆硬将阳物嵌入甬道更深处时，有那么一瞬间吉斯卡尔错觉侵犯帕尔斯的皇子太过相似于对帕尔斯这个国家本身的侵略占领——初时拼死抵抗，尔后虽败下阵来，却暗流翻卷随时等待反击。就算毫无反击可能，也必将拼尽全力使侵犯变得步履维艰。  
席尔梅斯疼得脸色煞白。身体仿佛被从最隐秘之处生生劈开，不能用作交媾的孔道牢牢裹着对方勃发性器。他皱着眉开口，“快一点，别把我当女人对待。”   
“如你所愿。”   
......  
接下来的几个小时疯狂而荒唐几乎有些不真实，至少对于席尔梅斯而言。他此前从未试想过自己会在一个男人身下呻吟甚至哽咽示弱，他此前更未试想过，自己体内被戳刺带来的灭顶快感能让一切意志瓦解沦陷于迷乱，侵略者与复仇者的较量，侵略者取得了胜利。在高潮来临前身体如暴风雨中小舟般飘摇的席尔梅斯听见吉斯卡尔在耳边轻唤自己的名字，不知是不是错觉。——但他希望那是错觉，因为这样就可以掩盖他恰恰在那个瞬间抵达绝顶的事实。他希望这不是事实。  
......  
微光丝丝缕缕刺破云层，黎明在战火的洗礼中静静地降临这片满目疮痍的土地，同时也刺破每一扇窗的窗棂。  
鲁西达尼亚的军事领袖意料之内地伸手摸到身旁床铺空荡冰冷。就在昨夜，那位自称帕尔斯皇子的假面男人雌伏在他身下，带给他比征服一个国家更令人血脉喷张的灭顶快意。  
叶克巴达那宫殿的回廊上，席尔梅斯一瘸一拐拢紧黑色长袍领口，难以启齿之处仍冰冷黏腻隐隐作痛。而他的心也如身体一样像是被注入了什么东西，它的名字不叫仇恨也不叫屈辱，却如仇恨与屈辱一同植根心底无法抹杀。阳光照射在银色面具上光芒刺目，他望向风尘乱舞的天空眯起双眼。  
而在帕尔斯遥远的东方国境培沙华尔，命运与席尔梅斯截然相反的另一位帕尔斯皇子动作青涩而郑重地佩上黄金头盔，策马立于千军阵前。身后黑衣骑士的目光忠诚坚定又满含温柔，似是在乱世飘摇的腥风血雨里融化了整个残酷的世界。  
“出发!前往叶克巴达那!”响彻天际的号角声里，猎鹰展翅而腾翱翔于苍穹之中，羽尖在万丈晴阳下绘出壮丽 磅礴的回旋。  
没有人知晓已消逝的黑夜如何封印起关于侵略者与复仇者的禁忌秘密， 当然更没有人知晓，历史的车轮正转动着令叶克巴达那城日后的风起云涌初现端倪。  
或许很久之后，久到鲁西达尼亚军逃窜败走，帕尔斯军最终将之赶出疆土的时候，席尔梅斯会亲手向这位与他身为同类却试图榨干他价值，置他于死地，甚至不止一次用下流手段将他征服的鲁西达尼亚王弟复仇，用剑刃了结一切过往。  
再或许更久之后，席尔梅斯回想起曾与吉斯卡尔拥有过的奇异的，以扭曲肉欲为筹码的，征服与仇恨充斥在血与火中蜿蜒斗争的羁绊，究竟会觉得恨之入骨，还是怅然若失呢?  
那些都是后话了。  
至少现在，侵略者与复仇者的故事仍未结束。  
End.


End file.
